


Bridger's Animal Collection

by alittleshitwithfeels



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, ezra collects animals like he's a pokemon trainer, kallus is a big softie, sabine attempts to stage an intervention, some good ol nice fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleshitwithfeels/pseuds/alittleshitwithfeels
Summary: For the prompt: Sabine and Kallus try to get rid of Ezra's animal collecting addiction (may or may not be crack, who knows.)





	

“When you mentioned Bridger’s animal collection, I will admit to thinking it was more a collection of insects and the like.”

Sabine huffed. “There’s at least ten Loth-cats and three lizards in here! He has a problem!”

Kallus bit his lip. “They’re... cute.”

“Oh no! No no no no _no!_  Don’t betray me here, Kal!”

Wordlessly, Kallus crouched down in the midst of the felines, hand outstretched. One sniffed of it and rubbed a fuzzy cheek against it.

“Kallus!” Sabine snapped, hurt evident in her tone.

The door slid open behind them.

“Uh... guys?” Ezra quirked an eyebrow at the tableau before him.

Kallus had sat down and every single cat and lizard was vying for his attention. Two of the cats had climbed into his lap and were rubbing their cheeks against his. He seemed unaware of Ezra’s presence.

Sabine sighed. “This was _supposed_  to be an intervention.”


End file.
